Series Two Episode Two
Kieren's dreams of escape are left in tatters when Maxine imposes an Undead travel ban on Roarton, also introducing stringent measures for PDS Sufferers to pay back their debt to society. However, being thrust together with Simon on Maxine's 'Give Back' scheme has its benefits. The two have a connection, and Kieren agrees to go to Simon's Undead party that night, where Simon makes a surprising declaration. Jem is troubled at school. A 19-year-old amongst 16-year-olds, she feels completely alienated, until she's revealed to be an ex-HVF war hero. Jem's reputation soars and she is befriended by the popular girls. However, when a PDS prank goes wrong, resulting in a terrifying rabid in the corridors, Jem is humiliated in front of her classmates. She gravitates to Gary, finding solace in a world she understands - hunting rabids in the woods. But it's here that disaster strikes. Plot Jem begins with a hallucination in a exam where upon writing the pen quickly begins to leak blood. Panicking she stands up only to see that the rest of the students and teacher have turned into PDS sufferers. Pulling out her gun Jem has no bullets, backing away she wakes up as the PDS sufferers swarm over her. Downstairs Jem arrives to see the family dressed and eating in a French themed breakfast, a farewell to Kieren as he is heading to the airport for France. After exchanging their goodbyes Kieren leaves, arriving at the train station where Amy is trying to persuade Kieren to stay. However, rejecting her, Kieren tries to buy a ticket; only to be rejected as he is a PDS sufferer. Frustrated, Kieren sits with Amy at the train station which Philip visits, telling them they must come to a meeting with Maxine and the other PDS sufferers. Meanwhile at school, Jem sits in class listening to a discussion on the Rising which leads to Henry bringing up the topic of the HVF, exposing Jem as having been one of the members before. Uncomfortable, Jem is told by the teacher then tells her to stand up, answering questions to the class. After everyone along with Kieren and Amy arrive, Philip plays a tape introducing the PDS Give Back Scheme which states that all PDS sufferers have to enlist to help rebuild communities, since they'd previously helped harm them. Kieren then confronts Maxine, who explains that PDS sufferers can only reapply for passports after participating in the scheme where afterwards they would be evaluated for such applications like passports. She then asks what time Kieren had risen from the dead. As Kieren doesn't know he leaves only for Maxine to mark Kieren's file out. While class ends Jem is approached by some girls, introducing themselves as Hilary, Charlotte and Karen who invite her to join them for lunch. Returning home, Kieren returns to the surprise of his parents. Jem sits with the girls, retelling stories of when she was in The HVF. Henry then approaches he table asking Jem to be his show and tell partner. Charlotte then interrupts, saying she is Jem's partner instead. Henry returns to his table where his friend Rob, reveals he has Blue Oblivion intending to scare the school. Back at the Furness Guesthouse, Maxine finds Sandra looking at the wall of pictures while vacuuming. Maxine thanks her and comments that she would need to assign her a PDS worker for help, Sandra then asks if the photos are part of the scheme which Maxine nods before Sandra leaves. Maxine then goes over to the wall, circling Kieren out in red. Back at home, Kieren and the family sit around as Steve checks on the computer about the new PDS Give Back Scheme certificates needed for Kieren's passport. It says that 6 months are required for Kieren before he can apply, however his case would also need to be evaluated by a panel of judges. The doorbell rings and Jem leaves, meeting Charlotte to go someplace. At the Wilson's household, Shirley argues with Philip that the scheme is wrong; however, Philip just becomes defensive about his position and Maxine coming to the village. Wishing Philip to move on Shirley tells him that she made a dating profile for him which causes him to storm out. Walking off Philip goes to the unknown building which requires him a password to enter, but this time a neighbor to this building records him going in. As he enters, the building is revealed to be a PDS sufferer brothel / club of sorts, Philip wanders to the back room and with a PDS sufferer orders a 'girlfriend experience'. He then takes out a DVD and puts it in to watch. Philip sits on the bed eating popcorn, until the woman he paid for returns while coming in dressed as Amy. This reveals that Philip has a crush on Amy as the two cuddle. Amy whilst is telling Simon how worried she is for Kieren, she then asks what the Undead Prophet has said to do once the PDS sufferers of Roarton have been gathered. He answers go to the place where the first rose, Simon then injects Amy with Neurotriptyline which quicky induces Amy into thrashing about. She quickly recovers and leaves to go to the bathroom where her hand continues to shake. Meanwhile Charlotte is talking with Jem in her room, helping her decide what to take for the show and tell in class. She asks if she ever hesitated which Jem replies she didn't even as she remembers finding Kieren, saying she isn't a coward. Kieren suddenly knocks on the door to give Jem his spare cover up mousse which she uses as foundation. She denies this in front of Charlotte and tells Kieren to get out. Charlotte tells Jem she won't tell anyone at school and that she's lucky to have Kieren back, something which Jem is willing to admit. In the morning, Kieren gets ready for participating in the PDS Give Back Scheme, sighing before he leaves. Charlotte at home is preparing breakfast, putting it in front of her unresponsive mother she leaves but takes a photo out of it's frame before she does so. At the edge of Roarton Simon walks in late where PDS sufferers are made to construct a fence. With Kieren's sleeves rolled up Simon sees the scars on his arms indicating he'd committed suicide, which Kieren quickly cover's up again. Simon then shows Kieren the scars on his arms. He tells Kieren about his depression and drug overdose. Soundtrack * Philip Guyler - All For One * Christopher Frederick - Brick Face * Keaton Henson - Flesh and Bone * Ian Hughes - Fromage Francais * Emily and The Woods - Never Play * Bob Bradley - Ruthless * Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites * Terry Devine-Kind - Stronghold * Ian Hughes - Jazz Hands * Ian Hughes / Adam Drake - Time to Die Videos Previews The PDS 'Give Back Scheme' - In the Flesh Series 2 Episode 2 Preview - BBC Three|The PDS 'Give Back Scheme' Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes